Circumventing censorship
This page was created about the blog ban in India, but the circumvention methods will work with other forms of censorship too. Category:Bloggers Against Censorship ---- ''The Net treats censorship as damage and routes around it. :—John Gilmore For Blogspot * Hide My Ass * Help on Set up Ftp External Web Host Ass * Surf Free Anonymous Proxy List * Shadow Surf * PK Blogs Enter blog name. Or directly use a URL of the form http://www.pkblogs.com/blogyouwanttoread. Eg: http://www.pkblogs.com/liverichdiepoor will let you see http://liverichdiepoor.blogspot.com * IN Blogs Works exactly like PKBlogs. Enter blog name. Or directly use a URL of the form http://www.inblogs.net/blogyouwanttoread. Eg: http://www.inblogs.net/quakehelp will let you see http://quakehelp.blogspot.com * Anniyalogam Freedom viewer View just the latest post of the blog with hyperlinks, formatting etc. Displays link to Blogger comment page, so viewing comments and commenting is possible. * Bloglines and find an RSS Feed to the blog. * TechBytes Works with non-blogspot domains as well) * tOOls.. also works for other blocked domains. * browseatwork.com a proxy server to bypass most of the websites. Firefox Extension * httProxy: A firefox extension for proxyfing the sites. Also included pkblogs.com along with other options. * Dilettante via pkblogs or Dilettante: A Greasemonkey script to use Coral Cache to rewrite Blogspot URLs. It's at the bottom of the post. * Blogspot2Inblogs: A Greasmonkey script to use the service at InBlogs to rewrite Blogsport URLs. *browseatwork.com FireFox extensions A couple of FireFox extensions that can be used to bypass the ban. Proxy server list One way to visit a blocked site is through another site, generally called a proxy site or proxy server. Some proxies are listed below. * A wml proxy site from Google. This proxy can access all pages no matter where you are. Its very useful on WAP enabled mobile handsets. All contents from web are available without any ads. Courtesy Harshad Joshi. * www.boreproxy.com ((below the link for favourites you will find an edit box; enter URI there) * Shadow Surf * Hide My Ass * Shy Surfer * Dave Proxy - UK Based * Ninja Proxy * SFAP Proxy * Anonymouse Proxy (cookies are not stored, so you cannot submit comment with saved Username & Password.) * Unipeak * Search in google for nph proxy.cgi, you'll get lots of free proxies. * Information on JAP proxy which has a huge list of proxy servers and one could easily setup a PEERING point within India too if one wishes to. Using TOR to bypass the block * Onion Routing for the Paranoid * Tor and the FoxyProxy extension for Firefox * Torpark By Using Google Web Accelerator Downloadand install Google Web accelreator and bypass the BAN. When using GWA, you actually access the blogspot pages from the Google Proxy server, where they are cached and not directly from the blogspot server. Via RSS Readers * Search and find a RSS reader that you like. You can get applications as well as online readers. * You will need to know the RSS feed URI for the blog that you are trying to reach. Some RSS readers uto-search for feeds if you enter the blog's URI. You can use a search engine again. * Any decent RSS reader will come with instructions and Help files. * Some RSS readers: ** The Opera browser has an in-built RSS reader ** Bloglines ** Feedburner Use Coral Cache Servers Coral Cache Servers can be used to view any static webpages and blogs. Just add "nyud.net:8080" to the domain name. For example, if you want to visit http://mumbaihelp.blogspot.com use http://mumbaihelp.blogspot.com.nyud.net:8080 . If you want to visit http://mumbaihelp.blogspot.com/2006_07_01_mumbaihelp_archive.html then use http://mumbaihelp.blogspot.com.nyud.net:8080/2006_07_01_mumbaihelp_archive.html For sites blocked by domain names * Using google translate, e.g., if the blog is "blogyouwanttoread.blogspot.com", then use http://www.google.com/translate?langpair=en|en&u=blogyouwanttoread.blogspot.com or try http://my.opera.com/libertyfreedomtruth/blog/index.dml/tag/HOW%20TO%20BYPASS%20BLOG%20BAN For Tamil Blogs aggregated by thenkoodu.com * Bloggers Blockage - A Quick Solution For tamil blogs aggregated by Thenkoodu * http://www.thenkoodu.com/dfontpageskip.php?url=http://XYZ.blogspot.com/2006/07/blog-postXXX.html - Basically meant for inserting dynamic fonts in tamil blogs. Will work for other blogs too. For Malayalam Blogs aggregated by chintha.com * Recent Malayalam blogs from Chintha.com. Also see Malayalam-blogs at malayalam-blogs.blogspot.com/ for general information on fonts and other blogging sites in Malayalam. For Mozilla Firefox Users Create a quick search *Bookmark the above URL (Boomarks | Bookmark this page/Ctrl + D) *Goto Bookmarks | Manage Bookmarks *Right Click on the saved bookmark, goto Properties *In the URL field replace u=blogyouwantedtoread.blogspot.com to u=%s *In the keyword field give a simple name like bypass or dumbgoi etc. *Now goto the address bar (Alt + D) and enter bypass blogname *example (shameless plug hehe): bypass makash.wordpress.com *Hope this helps you save some time and typing. Proxies http://www.proxy.org/ contains a large index of Web proxies. (If that page is blocked for you, your sysop likely knows about all the proxies on it anyway.) External Links * Boing Boing's guide to defeating Censorware Lots of links and good advice * Reporters Without Borders -Technical ways to get around censorship * Amit on getting around the ban * Google free proxy! Access restricted web sites using Google language tools service as a proxy. Essentially, you're asking Google to translate an English page into English. * Workaround for censorship - Blogger way (via pkblogs) *Escaping the censorship by Harshad Joshi * http://www.boingboing.net/censorroute.html